


Исполнительница джинглов

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Что там Эми любила исполнять? Джинглы? Что ж, с Велмой у неё удался самый лучший джингл за всю карьеру. Быстрый и очень весёлый.





	Исполнительница джинглов

**Author's Note:**

> Девушку из двадцатой серии первого сезона Мистической корпорации зовут "Amy Cavenaugh" (в титры серии глянула). На русском звучит и пишется как "Эми Кáвана".  
> Джингл представляет собой короткую, законченную музыкальную фразу с вокальной пропевкой.

Было очень душно. Настолько, что спёртый воздух нещадно сдавливал лёгкие изнутри, и Велме хотелось проклинать весь мир и ежесекундно сдувать пряди волос со своего лица. Кажется, от повсеместной безнадёжной жары, смешанной с запахом пота, дешёвого местного алкоголя и таких же дешёвых сигар, было некуда деваться. Однако духота — лишь одна проблема, а вот вторая в данный момент стояла на невысокой сцене пляжного бара и при свете ламп в вечерних сумерках пела — а если точнее, мурлыкала, — какую-то песню о дальнем плавании и солёной воде. Велма с издёвкой усмехнулась, вот только издёвка эта была направлена не в сторону поющей женщины, а в сторону себя самой. И что она здесь делала? Что её держало? Что заставляло упрямо сидеть на месте, потягивая дешёвый коктейль, от мерзкого вкуса которого хотелось стошниться прямо здесь, на горячий песок под ногами? Эми Кавана. Вот причина всех бед.

Голос женщины на сцене был негромок — Велма видела, что та сама была слегка пьяна — однако его всё равно были не в силах заглушить все те многочисленные разговоры поддатых посетителей пляжного бара. Их назойливый шум и гогот разлетались по всему пляжу, порой Велме казалось, что даже по всей утопающей в душной клоаке Кристальной Пещере, но вот голос Эми они заглушить не могли. Ни в коем случае. И это Велме было только на руку, поскольку вся её сосредоточенность, концентрация и внимание были жадно направлены на женщину.

«Быть безнадёжно влюблённой — это так банально, Велма», — пролетела колкая фраза в мыслях, и Велма тут же залпом допила содержимое бокала до дна, морщась от гадкого послевкусия. Липкое, противное ощущение нахлынуло на неё. Её разум помутнел, и она, приоткрыв рот, жадно схватила порцию воздуха. Напиток сильно пощипывал горло, отчего в уголках глаз образовались крохотные скопления слёз, и Велме захотелось зажмуриться так сильно, чтобы никогда больше не видеть ни ярко-жёлтых ламп, ни спокойного тёмно-синего моря, ни женщины, поющей напротив, к которой она успела привязаться за каких-то пару дней и посмела вообразить, что теперь она её лучшая подруга, а может, даже больше…

«Велма, какая же ты всё-таки глупая», — не останавливалось безжалостное сознание, продолжая грызть девушку изнутри. И как она посмела подумать, что такая женщина, как Эми, станет ей близка? Женщина с нежным, но взрослым, уверенным голосом, талантом, обаянием и чёрными, как омут, глазами, которые даже со сцены затягивали с головой, а ещё… а ещё у Эми был муж, семья и карьера. И для Велмы это означало одно: «Места для тебя, дорогая моя, в её жизни нет и не будет». И это ударяло прямо в цель; отрезвляло Велму и давало ей хлёсткую пощёчину, приводя в чувства. **Места для тебя в её жизни нет и не будет.**

Велма злилась. В первую очередь, конечно, на саму себя. У неё было много проблем, одна из которых: она была скептиком, но при этом стремилась видеть в людях хорошее, хотя они её в конце концов всегда огорчали. Когда дело касалось отношений, Велма была слишком доверчива. Стоило человеку отнестись к ней чуть теплей, чем она привыкла, и она уже наивно смела полагать, что вот он — человек, на дружбу с которым она может рассчитывать; или, боже упаси, даже на нечто большее. Велма ненавидела себя за это. Шэгги, Энджел, а теперь ещё и Эми… все они кинули её, обманули, заставили чувствовать себя брошенной и ненужной. Заставили чувствовать себя неправильной, недостойной даже самого обычного дружеского общения, предали… Было очень больно. Но с Эми было больней всего, потому что она была её последним шансом. Последним билетом, который смог бы спасти от полного недоверия к людям и закрытия в себе. Увы, и тут не вышло.

Велма слышала, что людям с тёмно-карими глазами было присуще нечто, что вызывало сильную привязанность и доверие, поглощало в себя целиком и долго не хотело отпускать. И сейчас она, кажется, убедилась в правоте данного убеждения. «Хоть что-то в этом мире не лживо», — ещё одна хмурая мысль возникла в сознании, когда девушка сделала глубокий вздох.

Эми обманула её. Обманула и использовала ради своего мужа… и кто бы мог её винить? Но это задело Велму. Задело так, что кошки на душе не переставали скрести ни на секунду. Женщина заставила её почувствовать себя нужной. На какое-то мгновение Велме даже показалось, что она больше никогда не будет одинокой… видимо, судьба у неё такая: наступать на одни и те же грабли.

Велма почувствовала образовавшийся в груди тугой ком, когда заметила на себе взгляд Эми. Та приветливо улыбнулась ей и едва заметно кивнула головой. Велма сжала зубы и посмотрела на столик, стоящий рядом со сценой. Там, всего в нескольких метрах от бара, сидел мистер Кавана, муж Эми, и улыбчиво наблюдал за своей женой. Велме стало тошно. Да что уж там… как только она пришла сюда, ей уже было тошно. Тошно от солёной морской воды, так напоминающей о синей сирене с прекрасным голосом, что однажды пришла к ней в одинокий пятничный вечер, от назойливых ярких ламп и зелёных тропических декораций… да даже от самой Эми ей становилось тошно.

Велма вопросительно изогнула бровь, ловя себя на новом чувстве. Ей было тошно от Эми? Это действительно то чувство, которое она ощущала сейчас? Не наивная влюблённость, не глупая привязанность, а отвращение? Велма шумно выдохнула. Душно. Слишком душно. И от этого ей, кстати, тоже было тошно.

Она резко поднялась со своего места, смакуя нечто новое и приятное. Уверенность? Решительность? В это время Эми закончила петь и, спустившись со сцены, подошла к Велме.

— Велма, я рада, что ты пришла, — продолжала улыбаться женщина, смотря на неё своими глубокими чёрными глазами.

— Знаешь, мне уже пора, — резко отмахнулась рукой Велма, смотря слишком безразличным, безучастным взглядом, который, кажется, смутил Эми. Та приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но так ничего и не промолвила, растерянно наблюдая, как Велма без лишних слов развернулась и пошла по направлению к городу. Подальше от пляжа.

Стоило Велме перестать видеть под своими ногами жгучий песок, она сжала губы. Нет, ей надоело. Раз ей суждено быть одинокой, то так тому и быть. В любом случае это лучше, чем быть использованной, обманутой и преданной. В очередной раз. Девушка обернулась назад, смотря сквозь запотевшие от духоты очки в сторону пляжа. Сквозь плёнку пара она уже ничего не могла толком разглядеть. Пьяно пошатываясь, Велма грустно ухмыльнулась и побрела в сторону дома. Что там Эми любила исполнять? Джинглы? Что ж, с Велмой у неё удался самый лучший джингл за всю карьеру. Быстрый и очень весёлый.


End file.
